The invention relates to a charging station for a rechargeable battery that is structurally and electrically compatible with the battery, such as a storage battery module for cordless hand tool machines. In modern rechargeable batteries, high energy densities can be charged in a brief period using a charging station, whereby the battery heats up significantly. In addition, the charger electronics of the charging station also heat up significantly. An important field of application of such high-density energy rechargeable batteries are storage battery modules for cordless hand tool machines such as screwing drills, combination hammers, hand circular saws, etc.
EP 1178557 discloses a charging station for a rechargeable storage battery module of cordless hand tool machines that can be electrically and structurally connected to the module. The charging station has charging electronics, in a charger housing, with an electrical and structural contact interface for the storage battery module. A blower is arranged in the charger housing. Optimally, a cooling and heating system is arranged between two air vents downstream of the airflow outlet. An air vent on the airflow outlet side is associated with the structural contact interface of the storage battery module. There is no active cooling of the charger electronics arranged, in the housing corners or in separate housing sections, external to the air flow. The air can, however, be pre-warmed by waste heat from the charger housing, which restricts the airflow before it cools the storage battery module. The warmed air from the storage battery module is discharged into the environment unused.